vsrecommendedgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:(4chan pls go) ???
Why is this listed as a reason for reverting changes? Is this proof that this wiki is Reddit controlled? If it's a "/v/" wiki then why are 4chan users asked to go :S :: It's telling them to go back to /b/ or otherwise stop vandalizing the wiki, hopefully in a language the basement trolls can understand. As in "please go back to 4chan btard." --Kitsuneae (talk) 00:54, October 28, 2013 (UTC) :: /b/ never joined, I tried to recruit them but the shock troops only listen to /pol/ :: That right there is your clue. If /b/ won't get behind you it means you're doing something very petty that probably makes only you feel better. Hitting Monsato who is making untested genetic hybrid food that produces sterile seeds then shipping it to poor countries that rely on those plants to produce seeds to make crops? Yeah, /b/ hits it. Hitting some wiki because you think they have strayed from their roots? Not worth bothering. --Kitsuneae (talk) 02:09, October 28, 2013 (UTC) So if its been /v/ this whole time why was it considered vandalizing? :: It's because things work differently on a wiki than in a random thread. A wiki is there to collect opinions over multiple threads from multiple people. Showing that there's a reson to delete things is polite and helps keep the wiki going. If everyone just deleted what they didn't like right off the bat edit wars would last forever. If one guy just wanders in and deletes a bunch of stuff without giving good reason first there's a good chance it will be reverted. --Kitsuneae (talk) 03:14, October 28, 2013 (UTC) ::: That is why this will never be the /v/ wiki, unless /v/ is in charge to shit the bed when we want to, and however we want to, then we will ignore or lash out at you. :::: So, you're saying if one noob who is powertripping can't burn the place to the ground, wrecking everyone else's work, then it isn't /v/? But that argument would also support one person locking everything down, "shitting the bed" by selling it to an enemy. And how can you tell if the destruction is genuinely /v/, or if it's destruction by some redditor, or some SJW from tumblr, a corporte shill Nintendrone, or someone other tribe you're opposed to? What if they "destroy" it by rewriting it to something you hate, like destroying it by replacing everything with /mlp/ shit? Anyways, destroying everything is contrary to the original purpose of having a persistent ("sticky thread") body of knowledge. I know that /v/ is hate, and destroying things feels good, but a smoking crater benefits nobody. Need to find a different solution. --Mozai (talk) 14:17, October 28, 2013 (UTC) :::: Have you even seen the wikis made by other boards? They're not hugboxes where everyone's shitty opinion is taken into account. They contain 4chan approved recommendations. Look at the /lit/ wiki - that shit is patrician as fuck. Absolutely no garbage books allowed, OR in the rare case where they are included, they're labelled as shitty trash books to appease shitty idiots. Why must the "/v/" wiki contain Reddit opinions? The fact that you mention "nintendrones" shows how completely and totally you do not understand and will never understand why people vandalise this wiki.